Die.avi
It all started a few weeks ago, playing a bit of Sonic Unleashed on the PS2, got LOTS of moon and sun medals and then went on to Skyward Sword on the Wii. While I was attempting the Thunder Challenge, fighting the Imprisoned 3rd Phase boss, I got an e-mail from a random person on my computer, but obviously I didn't pay attention to it as I was getting my ass whooped in the game. Eventually I stopped playing and noticed the e-mail. I decided to open it and in really poor and jumbled English, it read this: (Note: don't edit what the e-mail said as it was written in the way it is here) i found good video 4 u go to youtube.com nd tipe popiu u get download after watch download nd then wtch if u want to save life dunt watch 01000100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 It ends there. I thought this was some sort of spam mail so once I was ready to send it to my junk mail, I quickly noticed the binary at the bottom. Very cliché as most of the Creepypastas are based on this binary crap. I went to translate what it says and it turns out to be the only thing that's most readable: "Death is apon you" OK... so death is apon me now. I seriously didn't know what to do here, so after 5 minutes of thinking, I just gave up and decided to check on this 'popiu' thing later, I needed game time to calm myself. After an hour of playing, I went back to my computer to check this popiu thing. When I went on, I received another e-mail from the same guy, and this time there was an e-mail address. satandie@hotdie.com Odd... never heard of a website called 'hotdie.com'. Anyway, this time, that message read: u will watch popiu popiu popiu And then the word 'popiu' repeated about 50 times down the page. I might as well search this up, so I went onto Youtube.com and typed popiu on the search bar. As soon as I clicked 'Search' the entire screen started flickering black and white like some damn seizure, and then it crashed. "What a fucking waste of time," I said angrily, "first received creepy e-mails, then the fucking seizure that almost made me blind, and now this!" I was really pissed at this point, but tried again; typed popiu and this time it actually worked. There's only one video here named "KeEp GoInG.wmv" and the thumbnail was a picture of the Elegy Statue from Majora's Mask (aka. BEN), except he had no face; no eyes or anything. His creepy smile was still there though and his skin was very white and pale, as if he was painted in white or something. I then went and clicked it. First of all, there was no BEN in the video, just some really freaky buzzy noise. Nothing else was there except a pair of faint red eyes that were really hard to see unless you enhanced the lighting of your computer and it remained that way for a minute. The last 20 seconds of the video showed some red text saying: "YoU wAtChEd It RiGhT... gO bAcK tO tHe E-mAiL" I thought that 'The E-mail' meant a new e-mail, but it didn't. I went back to the one that had popiu typed out 50 times and it seemed to be edited this time. The first line that said 'u will watch' is now replaced with 'obtin downlod link n download'. The window immediately closed on my computer and I received a normal download with the options 'Open', 'Save' and 'Cancel'. The file was called 'Die.avi'. I downloaded it and then opened it up. It took quite a while to actually get the video up and running since it needed a shit load of setting up, and then it loaded. For the first 4 seconds, there was what it looks like a man with a really freaky face, all twisted and horrified. Then, it quickly flashed to what it looks like a deserted street with bodies piled on each other in the middle of the road, blood was squirting out of them and it really didn't look nice as smoke was coming out of them. It was really hard to notice, but at the back of the street I saw exactly the same man as I saw earlier, his twisted and horrified face, but this time holding a knife. So he killed all those people... for what purpose I don't know. It remained like that for 30 seconds and then it cut to a black screen with the Lavender Town theme in the background, mixed in with the Song Of Unhealing. "This is fucking mad," I yelled at my screen, "I seriously don't want to hear 2 creepy themes at once. This is so fucked!" I was relieved when the mix ended, but it took 2 minutes to end and then all of a sudden, it flashed to what it looks like Ikana Canyon, except everything was blood red and there was no sign of life. Even that house near the river was badly damaged and gone. On one of the high mountains of the canyon, I saw that same man again. This guy's stalking me now! It was near the end of the video now, only 20 seconds left and the video changed again, but this time it looked like my bedroom! This was the scariest part though, on the computer desk, looked like me dead lying down on it with blood all over me, and yet again, the same scary man was there in a pose that he had stabbed me right on the back. The video ended with "Im SlOwLy GaInInG uP tO yOu" and then stopped. I literally screamed the loudest I could and started running out of my home like a fucking spazz. I eventually calmed down and relaxed myself, but I was still very anxious. It got worse as 2 days later, reports on the news state a 'Man With A Twisted Face' has been killing innocent people on their computer desks and it has been going from one house to the next. The news also stated that the man has reached Erica Court, my flat, and he's killing every person from one side to the other. He's slowly gaining on me! It's been a few weeks now, and I've been playing more Skyward Sword and Sonic Unleashed, and I've already forgotten about that insane killer, until tonight. I heard a strange noise come from my kitchen and I took 3 seconds to see who that was. It was that fucking twisted man! Holy fuck shit, I have to run so bad... Well, I managed to escape the guy anyway and I just received an e-mail from that same guy. It says: me know where u live ur ded im get u soon u wnt hide 4evur i culd bee behind u now watc ur step I have to be extremely careful now, I can't trust anyone as they might be that man in disguise. Not even my friends or family.